


Not Alone

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03B, Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Episode AU: s03e18 Riddled, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gen Fic, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Set during season 3. After realising Stiles might be sick, Melissa comforts the sheriff. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Walking into Sheriff Stilinski’s office, Melissa closes the blinds.

“Hey, Melissa. How are-”

Setting her jacket over his laptop, she puts her hand on his cheek. “Hey, have you talked to Stiles, yet?”

Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head.

“Okay. Look at me.” When he refuses, she touches his neck with her other hand. “Look at me.”

He does.

“I’m not going to let you and Stiles go through this alone. Okay? I promise. Scott and Isaac and I are going to be there for you both.”

Nodding, he closes his eyes.

“I promise,” she repeats. “I- I wish I could say that I know everything’s going to be okay. More than anything, I want to be able to tell you that for sure. But I can tell you that you aren’t alone.”

“He’s my son,” he chokes out.

“I know." She urges him up. “I know.”

Pulling his neck down so his head is pressed into hers, she hugs him.

Somehow, she ends up sitting on the floor with him lying head down in her lap and sobbing, “Claudia… He’s my son… I can’t… Nine years old… Only sixteen… Used to clean his bruises… Can’t handle this…”

Threading her fingers through his hair, she makes soft sounds.

When he finally takes a deep breath and sits up, she squeezes his hand. “I’ve taken the day off. I can either sit in here with you while you work, or I can go somewhere with you. Home, a bar, it doesn’t matter.”

“Melissa-”

“What part of ‘I’m going to be there’ is proving to be difficult,” she demands.

“I can’t drink right now.”

She nods.

“I- I want to- to try to tell him by myself.”

“Whenever, you’re ready, I’ll wait in the other room or be on speed-dial."

“It should to be today,” he says.

“Now?”

He nods.

Standing, she helps him up. “I’ll drive and wait in the car.”

“I’d rather you came in and waited in another room.”

Grabbing her jacket, she sighs. “Hey. You have- we all have to remember that there’s a chance everything will be okay. I’m not trying to-”

“I know,” he supplies. “Just because, in the end, Claudia couldn’t overcome it- maybe her son, our boy, will be able to.”

Hand-in-hand, they walk out together.


End file.
